


Lust and Literature

by heckinghiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom, Erotica, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Professor Tom, Romance, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinghiddles/pseuds/heckinghiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since Professor Hiddleston has administered another form of punishment for Evelyn Lewis's late arrival to his class. When she's caught daydreaming in class, will he punish her once more? More importantly, will the two end up caught in a never ending cycle of lust and literature?<br/>{Continuation of one-shot Another Form of Punishment.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey guys! So, it seemed as if a lot of you really liked my one-shot Another Form of Punishment. Because of that, I was inspired to write more! I plan on making this an entire plot-line between the now named girl, Evelyn Lewis, and Professor Hiddleston. This is the first chapter! I'll try to update frequently! Also, if you'd like to read what happened before this story, go to my profile and check out Another Form of Punishment! (Beware, though, because it's pure smut.) And speaking of smut, I promise there will be A LOT in this story! Enjoy! xx

I hated him. Really. I hated the annoyingly handsome, irritatingly intelligent, obnoxiously smug bastard. Nonchalantly crossing one pale leg over the other, I gripped at the pen in my hand, my eyes narrowing discreetly to the man striding across the lecture room. Lowering my gaze to my notes, I hurriedly scrawled down notes that I deemed important for the end of term exam coming up. Despite my newfound anger at the man who spoke of Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew, annunciating each consonant with that rich, luxurious English accent of his, I refused to let her mark slip. I’d pass with an A in the class, even if I had to stay up until the sun each night to get a good grade.

And really, what gave him the right? What gave the professor the right to act as if nothing had happened between them after class nearly two weeks ago? I let out a small sigh, tucking a strand of my blonde curls behind an ear, feeling frustrated at myself and the situation at hand. Truthfully, I should be grateful that the middle-aged charmer had ignored me. After I had left his classroom two Fridays ago, I had been absolutely horrified.

God, I had whored myself out to the Advanced English Professor just to save my damn permanent record! And it’s not like it was even a big deal – now that I thought about it, there really wasn’t anything too horrible he could do for a late arrival to his class. I had been stupid, and worst of all… I had enjoyed it. 

But then again, who wouldn’t have? Professor Hiddleston was known widely around the campus. Students in every major and minor fawned over the 33 year old bachelor. Not only was he absolutely stunning; complete with a strong jaw that was covered lightly with dark brown stubble, bright blue-grey eyes, a tall, lean build with just the right amount of muscle definition (sometimes you could see his pectorals through the thin dress shirts he wore), and not to mention that goddamned smirk he wore, as if he knew that every woman on campus would fuck him in an instant. His sharp wit and extensive knowledge just made the man all the more sexier.

And oh god, he was good in the bedroom too. Flashes of the fresh memory of him bending me over the desk, whispering those seductive, yet absolutely filthy words into my ear as he-

“Miss Lewis.” 

Shit.

“Perhaps instead of daydreaming in my lecture, you could pay attention for once, hm? Unless you’d like to share with the class what’s… plaguing your mind.” Professor Hiddleston smirked to himself as he stared me down, adjusting his glasses before raising a dark brow. That fucker! He knew exactly what I was thinking about! Our gazes locked momentarily as the older man tilted his head, as if we were communicating in some unspoken language that no one else could comprehend. 

I stumbled to find the words to say, stuttering as I spoke up after a long while. “I… Actually, yes.” Inhaling a sharp breath, I straightened out the hem of my blue sundress, forcing a smile. “I was actually just thinking about the dynamic of Kate and Petrucio’s relationship. Petrucio’s need to tame Kate is quite curious, don’t you think? Just as is Kate’s willingness to submit to Petrucio’s demands.” It was a spur of the moment thought, and most of it was complete and utter shit, but I wasn’t going to let Professor Hiddleston shame me again. I had too much pride for that.

The handsome man paused, his lip quirking just slightly, as if he was genuinely surprised that I had actually come up with something. Reaching up with one large hand, he rubbed at the scruff on his chin, clearing his throat before stepping forward. “The case of Petrucio and Kate is indeed an interesting one, Miss Lewis. Their connection is one similar to many relationships occurring in even today’s society. You see, the man has a need to control the female, and make her submit to only him. After a while, the woman eventually gives in, and learns to enjoy the control. It’s quite a beautiful spectacle.”

… I froze, my eyes widening slightly. What the hell was he doing? Silence filled the classroom as he spoke, and I didn’t know about the rest of the classroom, but I knew exactly just what kind of ‘connection’ he was referring to. The cocky bastard was speaking of a Dom/Sub dynamic. I only knew about it because of my roommate, who was curious one night and had looked it up.

...

‘But look, Evelyn!’ my roommate had whined to me, pushing the laptop towards me. ‘Aren’t you even a little curious? I think it’d be fun!’

I shot the brunette a glare, exhaling a heavy breath of air as I looked through the website she had pulled up. Vulgar pictures were lined in the margins, all displaying just how a Dom/sub relationship worked. ‘I mean… I don’t know. Giving up that much control? It’d be scary, Sarah. You’d have to really trust the person.’

...

My memory of that night had been interrupted by Professor Hiddleston, who cleared his throat and spoke in a low tone, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “That’s all for today. Your assignment for the week is to write an essay on the dynamic of Petrucio and Kate’s relationship, thanks to Miss Lewis. I expect it on my desk by Monday morning.” He gave a smirk in my direction, his expression dubious, as if he was challenging me.

Did I mention how much I hated the jerk? The class groaned, several “are you kidding me”s and “seriously!?”s ringing up above the chatter. I stared down to my notebooks, trying desperately to avoid the glares shot my way. Exhaling a heavy sigh, I stood up from my seat, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

“Not you, Miss Lewis.” 

Fuck. Again!?

Gritting my teeth, I slowly made my way down the stairs of the large lecture hall, sneaking a glance at the handsome 33 year old waiting near his desk in his office, the door open as his arms crossed over his crisp white button up, a maroon tie complementing the ensemble. He didn’t look angry, which was good…

But the thing that scared me was the fact he was grinning, as if he was amused at the fact he had not only embarrassed me in front of the entire class, but then had gone on to blame me for his stupid writing assignment!

By the time I had made my way over to the taller man, the students had shuffled out of the classroom, eager to escape the hour and a half lecture and go home for the evening. Cautiously, I lifted my deep green eyes up to meet his lighter cerulean ones, forcing a smile on my lips as I spoke out nervously. 

“Y-yes, Professor Hiddleston?”

The man chuckled, his lips parting as the distinctive “ehehehe” escaped the confines of his throat. For a moment, I was caught off guard; it was surprising to see him laugh, the sound odd in comparison to his usual demeanor. 

But then I caught that goddamned smirk of his and heard the distinctive ‘click’ of the door shutting and locking, and I knew he was up to something. 

“Daydreaming in my class again, for the third time this week, Miss Lewis…” He muttered, clicking his tongue in disapproval with a ‘tsk’. “And then you leave me no choice but to assign an essay to the entire class. Really, you should learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut, darling.” There was a hint of warning in his tone, and I swallowed nervously, furrowing my brows together.

“After all… You do know what happened the last time you disrespected me, don’t you?” He purred, placing a long finger under my chin and directing my gaze up to his. His expression was hard to read, but his usual light eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Oh, god. This man had an affect on me, that was for sure. I was supposed to be in a state of loathing with him, and here I was, speechless! Just his mere touch was enough to make me moan, but I held it together, inhaling a shaky breath.

“Actually, yes, I do remember. You… You…” I searched for the right words to say, my cheeks blooming into a light rosy shade. “You slept with me and then ignored me for the next two weeks. Do you do that with all your other students, Professor?” I snapped, stepping away from him as a wave of shame rolled over me. 

The Advanced English genius stared down to me for a brief moment, reading my expression before snagging my wrist, seizing me and pulling me close. I was surrounded by his scent, the amber and cinnamon smell of his cologne filling my nostrils as I attempted to pull away.

“Feisty, aren’t you? But then that doesn’t surprise me, Miss Lewis. You’ve always been the most eager and stubborn of anyone I’ve ever taught.” He murmured, making a move to yank me against his chest. Leaning down, he nipped at my ear, a hand sliding down my back to press me against him. 

I hesitantly directed my gaze up to him, taking in the sharp features of his face. My glance wandered from the dark stubble along his chin, to his pink lips, up past the ridges of his cheekbones, and then finally to the light color of his curious eyes. “Evelyn. My name is Evelyn.” I whispered, daring to narrow my eyes demandingly to his. “Considering you passed the point of formalities two weeks ago, you should at least call me by my name.”

He paused for a minute, his grasp on my wrist loosening just slightly, but not enough to actually let me free. “Hm… Fine then, Evelyn.”

Fuck me. 

The way his voice exaggerated the syllables in my name was heavenly. I had always thought my name was rather dull, but coming from his lips… It sounded like a delicacy.

“I meant what I said about you being late more often. You remember, don’t you?” He whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the exposed skin of my neck, moving a blonde curl out of the way before chuckling, the raspy sound causing my skin to flush. As much as I hated to admit it, this man filled me with desire, lust, and curiosity every time he spoke, looked, or got near me.

“I didn’t ignore you, darling. You never showed any interest of wanting more.” 

“I-I…” I was speechless. How was it that this seemingly strict and dull professor turned out to be exotic; brimming with seduction and passion?

He grinned, once again placing a long finger under my chin and directing my face up to his. Lowering his head, he brushed his thin lips against my own, his words sending shivers down my spine. “But you do want more, don’t you?”

My thoughts were a mass of incomprehensible blurs that I couldn’t untangle. All I could focus on was this man so near to me, the barely-there feeling of his lips filling me with a sense of something I couldn’t put my finger on. The only sound that escaped my lips was a squeaked “Yes,” and then his lips touched mine.

My eyes fluttered shut as I relished in the feeling.

His advance was soft, yet there was a hint of a promise of something more to the slight roughness of his lips. Stepping forward, he walked me backwards until I came in contact with a wall. One of his hands slid up my side, coming up to cup my cheek as we kissed. His other hand had dropped my wrist, but it wasn’t as if I would be stupid enough to push him away. 

Hesitantly, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, testing the boundaries, as if asking permission to explore him further. The man before me parted his lips immediately, allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth. He tasted divine, like spearmint, and he certainly knew what he was doing as our tongues entwined. 

I reached up, sliding a finger into his brunette curls before pulling him closer. Our bodies were chest to chest now, and I was sure that he could feel every erratic beat of my heart as our lips mingled. “P-professor,” I gasped out, breaking the kiss for a moment and moving my hands from his hair to rest against his chest.

God, did he look absolutely fuckable. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils larger and his blue eyes darkened with lust as he stared down at me, waiting for an answer. Professor Hiddleston’s hair was mussed where I had tangled my fingers into it, and his breaths escaped his lips every few seconds; heavy and staggered.

“I want you.” Was all I said.

That was all I needed to say.

He was back on me within an instant, his hands wrapping around my waist and arching my back to press against him once more. “Fuck, Evelyn. Feel what you do to me.” He snarled, pushing his evident erection against me. 

Despite the khaki trousers he was wearing, it was obvious that the man was aroused. And let me tell you, turning on a man that delectable really was a confidence booster.

“I’ve always wanted this. I’ve watched you in class, read your remarkable essays, watched the way you act when you speak to your classmates.” The middle-aged man huffed, pushing a blonde strand of hair out of the way before nipping at the delicate skin of my throat. “Since I first laid eyes on you, I just knew I had to have you. You’re divine, Evelyn.”

I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t do much of anything except focus on what I was feeling. I pushed my hips against his, my skirt covered lower regions desperate for contact with the hard cock I knew was beneath the trousers he wore. “T-tell me more…” I pleaded finally, my arms linking around his neck before I hooked a leg around his hip. 

“Mm…” He practically moaned, thrusting against my cloth covered wetness. “I need to fuck you again, darling. It’s all I can think about. I need you,” he whispered. “I need your tight cunt around my hard cock.” 

At his words, I actually let out a moan. Fuck, the way he spoke such… filthy words with that accent and dialect of his! It was unbearable. I felt my panties dampen, my head falling back against the wall as he ground against me.

“I’m going to take you, Evelyn. Right here, against the wall. And you’re going to moan for me; scream my name, as I make you-“

Knock knock. 

Shit. 

Professor Hiddleston immediately stopped, glancing to the door and then down to me, before clearing his throat and speaking up. “Just a moment!”

Stepping away from me, he smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his glasses, running a hand through his messy curls. The glare he shot me was no doubt a warning to me to get myself together. Standing straight up, I tried to control the wobbliness of my knees as I fixed my skirt and blouse.

Hurriedly sitting at the chair in front of his desk, I waited patiently as he opened the door.

“Ah! Mr. Smith. It’s nice to see you.”

“Right, professor. You said I could come ask for suggestions on my essay if I needed to?” I heard a voice pipe up, and it was one I didn’t recognize. It must’ve been a student from one of his earlier classes in the day.

“Of course… Unfortunately, I’m with another student at the moment, and her situation is very dire-“

“I was just leaving, actually.” I piped up, standing from my chair and moving towards the door. Who knows what the boy behind the door had heard them doing? “Thank you for the help, professor.”

The Advanced English Lit professor narrowed his eyes at me for a brief moment, his eyes practically screaming ‘This isn’t over.’

But to be honest, I didn’t want it to be. I just needed time to clear my head and figure out what exactly was going on between us. I didn’t want to be just another one of the Professor’s whores, but at the same time… The passion between us, and the way he made me feel… It was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. 

“Have a good night, Miss Lewis.”

And with that, I pushed past him, smiling to the boy who was in need of help with his essay. Making my way back to my dorm, I tried to slow down my breaths, each one coming with a heavy gasp. His whispers and promises filled my brain, no matter how I tried to shut them off.

Fuck. The bastard had affected me again.

When I exited the English building, I was shocked to find that it had already turned to nightfall. How long had I been with the professor? It had only felt like a few minutes, but surely it must have been longer.

Chewing at my bottom lip, I hugged my arms around myself, shivering in the brisk winter air. The stars were out, twinkling in the sky, showing off their beauty once the sun had faded over the mountains. I hurried along the street-light illuminated sidewalks, making a beeline for the dorm I resided in.

Once I was up in my room, I tiptoed along the wooden floor, not wanting to disturb my roommate or face her neverending nosiness. Sarah Haltom, my best friend and roommate, despite how much I adored her, was constantly in my business. She wanted to know every detail of my life – what classes I took, the men I thought were cute, even my sex life. I didn’t really want to try to make up an excuse for being back so late, and I surely couldn’t tell her that I almost had sex with Professor Hiddleston (again).

Thankfully, she was much too busy watching a movie in her room, so I escaped without facing an interrogation. 

Shutting the door to my own bedroom, I stripped down out of my skirt and blouse, replacing the warm cashmere material with a long tee shirt instead. I flopped down onto my bed, absolutely exhausted from the entire endeavor.

Part of me wanted Professor Hiddleston to come and find me and finish where we had left off, and part of me wanted to slap him across the face and tell him to fuck off.

Regardless, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, and I knew, even as I drifted off to sleep, that I wouldn’t be able to for a long, long time.


	2. The Ledbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is awoken by her roommate at an early hour, who just so happens to have some interesting news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Sorry this took so long - I'm a horrible procrastinator. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter! There's a little bit of filth towards the end, but no real smut happens here. (I'm saving that for the next chapter, don't worry!) Please please please let me know what you think! Enjoy, as always!

I awoke the next morning with a groggy groan. Throwing the blanket over my head, I sighed heavily and buried my face into the plush down of my blanket. It was Saturday, and it wasn’t like I had anywhere to be, so why was my roommate banging on my door repeatedly?

Ugh.

“Eve! EVE!” Came Sarah’s incessant voice, filling my ears and seeping in through the barrier of pillows I had around my head. “Wake up, you lazy arse!”

Exhaling an annoyed huff, I sat up, throwing my blanket off of myself. I was in no way a morning person – I much preferred to stay up late with a TV show or book and a cup of tea until the late hours of the night. Sarah was the opposite. Mornings and I didn’t get along, and I was sure that showed through my tangled hair, smudged makeup and puffy cheeks. 

Reluctantly crawling out of the warmth of my own bed, I stood to my feet and trudged over where the constant banging was coming from. 

“What do you want?” I snapped, opening up the wooden door and glaring at the taller brunette before me. She was grinning mischievously, as if she knew something I didn’t.

“Sarah… You better have something really important to tell me for waking me up this early.” My glare was icy as I stared in annoyance to the girl I called my best friend.

Sarah rolled her eyes, waving around a small red card in one hand. “Look, dummy! You have a note! From a secret admirer!”

A what?

What the hell was she on about?

I blinked a few times, snagging the card out of her hand and directing a cold glare her way when I noticed that it had already been opened. “Really, Sarah? Reading my mail!?”

The nosy girl shrugged, crossing her arms with a wide smile. “I couldn’t help it! I was curious!”

Waving a dismissive hand and sliding the stocky material out of its envelope, I opened it and scanned the page, reading what was written there in elegant script.

‘Miss Lewis,  
As I’m sure you’re aware… I’ve come to rather enjoy your company. I can’t seem to get the image of you out of my mind, no matter how much I try.  
However, it was quite rude of you to leave so abruptly last night, wasn’t it?  
Because of that little incident, I do believe you owe me now.  
I’ve arranged reservations for us tonight at The Ledbury at 8. I expect to see you there in something… appropriate.  
Yours,  
-TH’

“So… Who is it!? Is he an upperclassman!? Who’s ‘TH’?” The girl pestered, her voice knocking through the thick veil of shock that passed through me. Professor Hiddleston was asking – no, not asking, basically telling me that we were going on a date?!

What the fuck?

I kept my eyes glued to the paper, re-reading over the delicate writing and carefully chosen words, until Sarah’s persistent “Hello? Is anybody there?” snapped me back to reality. I lifted my eyes, searching my brain for some sort of explanation for who I was going on a date with. I stumbled over my words; I had always been a terrible liar, and my parents had always been able to tell when I was fibbing. It was a terrible flaw I possessed. I really needed to work on it.

“I-I… Er, he’s just a guy in my Psych class that I’ve been interested in lately. His name is… Um…” I paused, coughing to stall for just a moment longer. “Terry Haltom.” 

Sarah raised a brow at me, pursing her lips for a moment as she studied my features. For a moment I could’ve sworn I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes, as if she didn’t believe a word of the rubbish I was rambling on about. But then, just a second later, she nodded, smiling as the corners of her eyes crinkled with glee. 

“Yay! I’m so happy for you! He seems like a gentleman, yeah? Better figure out what you’re wearing…” She rambled on, but truly, I wasn’t really listening. My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that my Advanced English Lit professor was taking me on a date.

An actual date.

At a fancy restaurant.

I felt heat spread across my cheeks as I clutched the letter to my chest, my thoughts whirling with expectations of what was to come. 

“I… Yeah! Erm, do you mind if I borrow one of your dresses?” I perked up, chewing at my bottom lip as I peered over to my roommate with a shy smile. Truth be told, I hadn’t really been interested in looking for relationships when I had started the term. I had been so focused on my studies that I had turned down a few of the guys who had asked me out. Romance wasn’t a big priority in my life – the way I saw it, if it came, great, but if it didn’t, then oh well. I was still young.

But yet, I couldn’t deny the fluttering sensations I felt in my heart, my skin flushed with anticipation and excitement for eight o’clock that evening.

Sarah grinned, evidently thrilled at the idea of helping me with what to wear on the date. “Are you kidding me!? Of course! Come on, I think I have a few that will look amazing on you…”

The spunky brunette dragged me down the hall towards her room, pushing open the door hurriedly and urging me in front of the mirror that was bolted to the wall directly next to her closet. “Stay there!” She demanded, a determined expression etched within the soft features of her face. Sarah rustled in her closet for a few moments, mumbling under her breath as she tossed items out onto her bed. “Where is it… I know it’s around here somewhere…” A few moments later, I was startled by the loud shout coming from her lips as she pulled out what she was looking for. “Aha! Found it! Here, Eve, try this on!”

The soft fabric landed into my grasp, and I glanced at it for a moment before shooting her a questioning look. “I don’t think-“

“Shut up, will you? Just try it on!” 

Shaking my head with a small laugh, I hung the dress over the edge of her bed. Shedding myself of the pajamas I was in, I tugged the red dress over my frame, smoothing it down before looking up at my reflection in the mirror. “Wow,” I murmured, turning to the side to examine myself. 

It was a red peplum dress – the bright shade of crimson a flattering contrast to the pale complexion of my skin. The fabric seemed to hug my curves in all the right places, a sweetheart neckline dipping down modestly to the beginning of my chest. Knowing Sarah, I had expected the dress to be extremely tight and revealing, but it wasn’t. It was sexy, of course, but it didn’t show too much skin. The dress ended right before my knees, and I actually felt… confident in it. 

“Wow is right!” Sarah exclaimed, a wicked grin plastered along her lips. “Holy shit, Eve, I think you rock that dress better than I do! Terry’s going to love it.”

Terry?

… Oh, right. Terry. 

Fuck, I wish I could’ve told Sarah about Professor Hiddleston. Hell, she was my closest friend, and usually I did tell her everything… But there was no way she’d understand the fact I was not only going on a date with my Lit professor, but I had already slept with him a few weeks ago. 

I had really screwed myself over.  
“Thanks, Sarah. I really don’t know what I’d do without you!” I murmured, stepping forward and throwing my arms around her with a smile. 

_________

The rest of the day passed by slowly, almost agonizingly slow.

I spent the majority of the afternoon outlining the essay Professor Hiddleston had assigned to the class, re-reading over my favorite scenes of The Taming of the Shrew to make sure I had gathered all of the necessary information. 

And… Before I knew it, it was 7 o’clock. Anticipation rushed through me, and I slammed my laptop screen shut before bolting out of my seat and running to the bathroom. God, I was acting like a giddy teenage girl. My heart was racing, and my breaths grew heavier with every passing moment as 8pm approached quickly.

After I had showered, I slipped on the dress that Sarah had lent me, and then set to work on styling my blonde curls. Normally I didn’t really spend so much time with the curling iron, but for some odd reason I really wanted to impress Professor Hiddleston. I paid extraneous detail to each strand of hair I wrapped around the barrel, even re-doing a few pieces to make sure it looked right. 

Truly, I had no idea why I felt such a large amount of attraction to my English professor. Perhaps it was the aura of mysteriousness he held around him, or perhaps it was the fact that an older man was interested in me. I didn’t really know, to be honest. 

7:45 rolled around, and I inhaled a breath to steady my nerves before glancing at myself in the mirror. 

Well shit, I didn’t look half bad. I couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across my lips as I fussed with my hair just a bit more, bringing the blonde curls over my shoulders. My makeup wasn’t too heavy; I had just applied enough to accentuate my green eyes and pale skin. 

I looked hot, if I did say so myself.

“Sarah, I’m leaving!” I yelled, snagging my purse after slipping a pair of heels on. “I’ll text you a bit later!” I promised, waving briefly to the girl before exiting the apartment in a hurry.

Obviously, there was no way the professor could pick me up from my apartment. The majority of the students lived in the same complex – it was the closest one to campus. So, I took the train to the restaurant, which didn’t take long. 

I ended up arriving just after 8, entering The Ledbury timidly. The place was beautiful; white lights lined the walls along with black and white photos of iconic places in London, a yellowish tinge of color giving the restaurant a feeling of romance. Biting the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from smiling at the thought, I approached the hostess, parting my lips to speak before the woman cut me off.

“Evelyn Lewis?” The woman spoke up, a perfected smile turning up the corners of her red lips. “Your table is right this way…” Beckoning for me to follow, she turned and wandered through the arrangement of tables, leading to one settled in the corner of the restaurant. “Here we are. Enjoy your meal,” she murmured, nodding abruptly and then heading back to the front of the building.

“You’re late, Evelyn.” I looked down to see Professor Hiddleston sitting at the table, his hands folded across the glass structure as he peered up to me with a smirk. He was clad in a black three piece suit; perfectly tailored to fit his lean frame. His tie was red, accentuating his skin tone and dark curls almost perfectly. It took me a moment to realize I was staring.

Shit.

Giving a nervous laugh, I sat down in the chair across from him with a smile, tucking a strand of my hair behind an ear. “By three minutes!” I had hoped it had come off as confident, but I knew that my voice sounded small compared to my usual snarkiness. 

And fuck, it didn’t really help that he had taken the time to allow his blue-green eyes to wander along my body, as if he was committing every curve and edge to memory. Licking his lips, his gaze slowly traveled up to meet mine once more. “Evelyn, darling… You look ravishing.”

I felt heat prickle up along my cheeks, and I crossed one leg over the other with yet another nervous laugh. “I-I… Thank you, Professor.”

“Call me Tom.” He leaned forward on the table, raising a dark brow to me in a challenging manner. “I’ve asked you on a date, Evelyn. As you so eloquently put it the other day… We’re past the point of formalities, aren’t we?”

“Okay then, Tom…” It felt so odd saying his first name. Being so casual with the man who seemed so strict within class hours was definitely a new sensation, but it wasn’t one that I disliked. Not at all. I picked up the glass of water that was already placed on the table, taking a slow, delicate sip and allowing the cool liquid to slide down my throat before continuing. “Do you invite all of your students on unnecessarily fancy dates, then?” Cocking a brow; it was my turn to challenge the man. I felt a bit of my confidence surge back into me, and I took a steadying breath before locking my eyes with his.

The stunning man paused for a minute, examining me with a heavy gaze, underlined with something I couldn’t quite decipher. “Of course not.” He nearly whispered, narrowing his eyes. “You are the first student who’s piqued my interest, Evelyn.” 

My eyes widened slightly at the sound of his words, and I set my glass back down onto the table with a soft ‘clink.’ “I don’t understand. I’m just like everyone else in the class-“

My words were cut off by the sound of his laughter. I glared to the man, who seemed to find my confusion extremely amusing, his lips pulled back as the distinctive “ehehe” escaped his lips. “Just like every other student? Tsk. I haven’t slept with any other students, Miss Lewis…” He purred, his fingers tapping along the table. 

That was also surprising. I knew girls threw themselves at him everyday; I had heard the stories of scholars who had set up “tutoring sessions” with the infamous Professor Hiddleston in hopes of seducing him. But the man seemed genuinely honest… I couldn’t really wrap my head around it.

“That was one time.” I whispered harshly, the memory of that night flowing back into my brain. “I’m not really interested in being your fuck toy, Tom.” 

“Such language, Evelyn.” He scolded me, leaning back in his chair before urging one of the waiters over. “We’ll take tonight’s special.” The man murmured, shooting the young server a charming smile before directing his attention back to me. “Now,” He murmured, studying my carefully. “Listen carefully, Evelyn. I never once said that you were simply a whore I was going to use and then toss to the side, now did I?” Letting out a sigh, he didn’t give me a chance to interrupt. “In fact, if you were simply a ‘fuck toy’ to me, I wouldn’t have invited you to spend time with me, now would I?”

“…I…” I furrowed my brows, thinking over his words for a brief moment. “No, I suppose not. So what are you saying then, Prof- I mean, T-Tom?”

“I believe you know what I’m saying, Evelyn. I’m interested in you, and I’m interested in continuing to see you. In private, of course.” 

Before I could say anything in return, the waitress from before had brought us our food, settling the plates down before us with a smile. “Enjoy.”

It looked absolutely delicious. It was a delicate sea bass that had been baked with a light crust, parsley and lemon decorating the plate to the side. It came with a small side salad and a fresh baked potato, and before I knew it, the waitress was pouring each of us a white wine. 

“Wow,” I murmured, smiling up at the middle-aged man across rom me. He smirked, his expression exuberant. 

“Um… W-well,” I began, fiddling with my fork as a distraction to the unsteady nerves I was feeling at that moment. “I’d like to continue seeing you as well, but… The risks are high, aren’t they? If we get caught, you could get fired…”

Professor Hiddleston cut delicately into his fish, bringing a piece up to his lips and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. “I am well aware of the risks. Which is why we will have to be careful… You’ll have to be quite the little actress.” He leaned forward again, those intense eyes of his boring into mine once more. “No one can find out about us, Evelyn. It would look bad for both of us. However… I can’t get you out of my mind. It’s truly maddening, the way you’ve etched yourself into my brain. I keep remembering the way you felt around me, and fuck, those little breathy moans you’d make when I took you…” 

I nearly choked on the piece of fish I was eating at his words, my green eyes widening, my thighs clenching together as I tried to prevent the arousal from spreading. But the bastard continued.

“And then you teased me with that delicate little body of yours last night… only to leave.” His voice dropped an octave, and his gaze darkened as he sipped his wine. “Have you any idea how sore my wrist was after I had to take care of my arousal by myself? Selfish of you, Miss Lewis. You really do owe me now.” 

“I-it was late… You had a meeting with a student, and I-“

“No excuses.” He purred, licking his lips once more. “You knew exactly what you were doing, you little tease… But no worries,” A chuckle fell from his mouth, and I stiffened, watching him carefully. “I’ll get my revenge.”

Exhaling a huff, I gripped my fork harshly, my head moving forward slightly as I lowered my voice to a whisper. “How exactly are you planning to do that?”

God, I wanted to wipe that goddamned smirk right off of that perfect face of his.

With my lips.

“Mm… Are you sure you want me to get into that, darling? We are in public, after all…” He teased, toying with me as he continued to chew his meal, his gaze dropping purposely to his plate. 

“Try me.” I snapped.

“Very well…” Moving his head towards mine, he grinned, showing his perfect set of teeth as he breathed into my ear. “You are going to come home with me tonight, Evelyn. Is that understood?” 

I nodded, staying completely still. My skin was tingling with anticipation for his words, my breaths heavy with desire.

“I’m going to tease you, Evelyn. I’m going to tease you, and test you, and push your limits, just as you did to me last night…” Tom nipped at my ear, continuing on. “Once I get you into my apartment, I’m going to undress you, slowly, so I can take in every inch of your little body. I’m going to whisper naughty things into your ear as I push your legs open, and feel just how dripping wet you are with my fingers. And you’re going to beg me for more, yes, but I’m not going to give it to you, not yet. I’m going to wait until you’re a moaning, writhing mess, until you’re begging to feel my fingers in you. Only then will I give you what you desire, and make you come undone underneath my fingers.”

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Was he trying to kill me!?

I attempted to pull away slightly to regain some of my self control, but Tom wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed my chin, keeping my head in place as he carried on whispering his plans into my ear, as if we weren’t in public.

“I’m not done, Miss Lewis.” He nipped at my lobe, his breath warm against my neck. “Then I am going to tease you with my tongue, darling. I will bruise your inner thighs with my teeth, and I will keep you on the brink of nirvana with my tongue, only to bring you down from it time after time. You won’t be allowed to come, Evelyn. Not unless you use that pretty voice of yours to scream for me, to beg for me. Then, perhaps I’ll allow you to come, hm? But of course… That won’t be enough for you, will it?”

No, fucking no. It wouldn’t be enough for me. The cocky bastard knew it.

“You’ll want my cock inside that hot little quim of yours. You’ll want me to fill you, to fuck you until you’re nothing but a squirming, screaming mess beneath me. But I won’t, darling. Not unless you get on your knees and beg for me.” He groaned, pressing a single, discreet kiss behind my ear.

In that moment, I had forgotten that we were in public. I had forgotten that there were people surrounding us on all sides, all who could turn and watch us if we gave anything away. All I could focus on was the sulty seduction of Tom’s voice, and I dropped my fork, gripping at the table to steady myself. “T-tom…” I whispered.

“You’ll use that delightful mouth on my cock. You’ll pleasure me, and apologize for leaving so abruptly last night with your tongue. You’ll make me moan, and you’ll relish in the feeling of my hands tangled in your hair, of my body tense for you. Then, and only then, when I’ve felt you’ve learned your lesson, will I fill you with my cock and make you scream for me.” 

My breaths were heavy, my mind reeling with images of the promises of what this man was going to do to me. Fuck, how was it that he could turn me into a brainless mess with just his words? Parting my lips, I turned to him with wide eyes, nodding slowly.

“Take me home, Tom. Take me to your bed.”


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn allows Professor Hiddleston to take her back to his home, and have his way with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So here it is... The big smut chapter. (Don't worry, there will be more smut in this story, I promise). This chapter is quite long, and I tried to make it VERY detailed, so please comment and let me know what you think!

The car ride over to Profe- Tom’s (it was going to take a while for me to get used to calling him by his first name) passed by in a foggy haze. I remember getting into the car with him, my heart pumping loudly enough, it seemed that anyone would be able to hear it. I remember the dazzling street lights of London blurring together in a mesh of color as Tom accelerated and took off down the road. I remember his right hand subtly sneaking down to rest on my knee, before slowly, pushing up the hem of my dress and drawing torrid circles on the inside of my thigh. I remember the car stopping in front of his flat, and I remember how he got out of his car, slowly making his way over to my door and opening it, acting as if he didn’t actually have a plan to throw me into his bed.

His large hand slipped into mine, his fingers entwining with my own as he pulled me out of the car, that signature smirk of his turning up the corners of his lips. The man pulled me out of the car before beckoning me to follow him up to his door. I watched, my hands shaking slightly as he stuck the key in the lock and turned it, opening up the entrance to his flat.

When I followed him inside and heard the door shut, a small amount of panic filled my senses. The night I had been with him two weeks ago was one thing, but now I was in Tom’s house, alone, and I barely even knew the guy! 

But I wanted this, I reminded myself. I was the one who had shown up to the date willingly, who had gotten into his car willingly, and who had wandered into his house willingly.

God dammit, I wanted this. 

I wanted this so badly, it was scary.

My string of thoughts was interrupted by a set of strong arms grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me up against the wall. My eyes widened, and I could barely see anything in the darkness, but oh, I could feel Professor Hiddleston’s hard body press up against mine. 

“Evelyn…” He murmured into my ear, his minty breath ghosting along my cheek as he planted a kiss to the exposed skin. His lips nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, and the man was obviously in no hurry as he drew moans from me. I felt the softness of his kisses draw a path up to my chin, then to the corner of my lips as his hand slid up to cup my cheek.

“T-Tom, I…” I whimpered in response against his lips, returning his kiss with fervor, our mouths moving together in tandem in the darkness of the hallway. Slipping my fingers up to rest against his chest, I felt his heartbeat underneath my palm, the sound steady and firm as our bodies pressed against each other. 

I heard him chuckle and pull away, much to my disappointment. God, he really was a tease. A sexy tease, but nonetheless, a fucking tease.

“Hey,” I snapped, reaching out for him to pull his lips against mine. 

Of course the bastard denied my request.

His hand curled around my reaching wrist, and he gave a little “tsk” with his tongue, his fingers twining with mine once more. “Patience, little one. Come.”

The intelligent, older man began to lead me through the dark hallway, stopping briefly to turn on a light that illuminated the staircase before beginning the climb. I followed him immediately, but took time to glance around his flat, staring curiously to the pictures lining the walls.

My eyes lingered for a moment to a picture of him and another woman, slightly shorter than Tom, with short brown hair and a dazzling smile. The two seemed comfortable around each other, his arm thrown around her shoulders as he held her close, posing for the picture with a grin.

Who was it? My mind pondered, trickling a bit into panic mode as we climbed the stairs together. Was I about to sleep with a married man!?

“My sister,” Tom murmured, turning to glance at my clouded features. “We’re very close.” 

Fuck. Was I that easy to read?

“Oh,” was all I said, chewing at my bottom lip as Tom led me around a corner and pushed open a door, leading us into his bedroom. 

I was surprised to find that he kept it tidy, the walls lined with pictures of him and what I assumed to be family. The room was clean, yet it had something distinctly Tom to it, with the mahogany furniture, cream colored walls, and scent of mint and bergamot. My eyes drifted to the bed in the center of the room; the king sized structure standing out complete with silky sheets and a dark green comforter. 

“You have a beautiful home,” I murmured, smiling up to him as he watched my expression. 

The man grinned, stepping up to me and tucking a blonde curl behind one ear, his voice lowering into a deeper octave. “You’re beautiful.” 

I felt my heart nearly stop at his simple, yet meaningful words, my cheeks blooming into a shade of crimson. I reached up for the man who had come so quickly into my life, finding myself growing more impatient and anxious for him with each passing moment. 

“But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you left me to tend with my frustration alone the other night.” He quipped, denying me a kiss once more. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, scoffing to his stubbornness. “You aren’t serious about that…?”

Raising a dark brow, he loomed over me, his gaze menacing and full of mischief. “Oh, little one…” He whispered, sliding his hand down my side to rest at my hip. “You have much to learn. When I say something…” He growled, suddenly pulling my weight against him. “I’m always serious.”

My pulse thudded quickly in my veins, and I blinked up to the features of this enticing man, gazing to his chiseled jawline and bright blue-green eyes. “I want you.” I stated simply, thought I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me.

“All in time, little one. All in time…” He murmured, stepping backwards and examining me, his intense stare travelling from my face to my feet. “Strip.” He said after a moment, sitting on the edge of his bed and removing his tie.

“W-what…?” I blanched, my eyes widening at his request. He wasn’t going to undress me?

Hell, of course he wasn’t. He wanted to embarrass me, and refusing to let me kiss him and forcing me to undress before him was his form of punishment.

“Now, Miss Lewis. I do not like to be kept waiting,” he growled, his eyes narrowing to my form. 

Okay, hot shot. Two people could play at this game. 

Locking my green-eyed gaze with Tom’s, I smirked, sliding a hand down my chest, over the curve of my breasts, and to the hem of my red dress. Ever so slowly, I began inching it up, exposing bit by bit of my pale flesh. I watched in curiosity as Professor Hiddleston’s eyes grew darker, his jaw clenching. Once the dress was off of my body, I turned, giving my Lit instructor a decent view of my body. I was glad that I had chosen my matching pair of undergarments – a lacy pair of underwear and a matching bra that accentuated my breasts. 

“My god, Evelyn.” He murmured in appreciation, licking his lips. “You are absolutely stunning.”

I grinned to myself, and in that moment I felt very, very proud of my body. If the older man before me appreciated it, that was all that matters.

“Come here.” The demanding man ordered, beckoning to me with a finger. I wandered over to him, feeling my embarrassment slowly begin to creep back. His stare was intense, focused, and full of lust. I let out a soft gasp as he placed his large hands on my hips, smirking up to me as he ran them up my sides. “Such a wonderful little body you have, Miss Lewis. If only you knew what I’m going to do to it…”

A shiver of electric anticipation coursed through me to his words. How was it that this man, who I barely knew, had the ability to affect me so much? 

His hand slid up to cup my breasts through the lacy fabric of my bra, the pad of his thumb running across my nipple. “Beautiful,” he murmured. His eyes flicker up to mine as my body trembles in his steady hands, his once-bright blue eyes darkened with a heady lust.

Reaching behind me, the man swiftly unclips my bra, sliding the straps off of my arms before tossing the lacy material to the floor. Grinning, he palms my breast, watching my expression curiously as I let out a little moan. Who knew that could feel so good?

Suddenly, the strong professor snagged me by the waist, turning and throwing me onto his bed before shuffling on top of me, his fingers curling around my wrists to pin them by my head. “Naughty, naughty girl… Abandoning me the other day in my office… Feel what you do to me, darling.” Emphasizing his words, he pressed his erection into my hip, his lips descending to press haste kisses to my neck.

“T-Tom, please…” I whimpered, bucking my hips upward to show him that I wanted – no, needed him.

He merely chuckled, regarding me with amusement as he peppered a kiss to my collarbone, travelling lower to my breast. His tongue ran along my hardened nipple and I let out a little “oh,” the sensation exquisite. Nipping at the sensitive flesh, I felt his hand snake down, his large hand pressed against my stomach.

God, I wanted him. I didn’t want any teasing, or foreplay, I just wanted him to take me.

But obviously, I wasn’t going to get my way.

Great.

I let out a small gasp as his finger slipped underneath the hem of my panties, his fingernail scraping lightly across the skin as he drew patterns, eliciting a tortuous moan from my lips.

“E-enough, Tom… I-I need you…” I pleaded.

He ignored me, continuing his ministrations on my body. His fingers slipped between my folds, and he gently began stroking my clit. 

“Oh!” I yelped, my hips bucking against his hand in a silent plea for more.

“Be still. Don’t move.” He growled, lifting his head from my breast to stare down at me with intense eyes.

Slowly, his pointer finger slid into my core, my muscles clenching around the digit hungrily. I arched my back, letting out a gasp of relief to the feeling of his finger. “A-ah…”

“I said still, Miss Lewis. You must learn to control yourself.” 

The man began a slow pace, his large finger sliding in and out of me. It felt heavenly, but I still wanted more.

A flicker of excitement travelled through me when I saw his head move downwards, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. However, that flicker faded as he removed his finger. Each touch of his mouth was like fire on my skin, his gentle touch driving me crazy. What was wrong with me? I never acted like this. I was the one that usually teased, I wasn’t the one who received the teasing. This was torture. Pure, agonizing, blissful torture.

He laughed softly to himself, hooking his fingers in the hem of my panties and pulling them downward until they were off of my body.

Here I was, completely naked and vulnerable to his hungry gaze. A sudden feeling of self-consciousness came over me, and I moved my hands to cover up my most private parts – but of course I didn’t get away with it. “Tsk”ing with the click of his tongue, Professor Hiddleston glared up at me, snagging my hands and shoving them away.

“Don’t cover yourself up, Evelyn. You’re… divine.” He growled, pushing my legs apart. I whimpered as I was opened up to his stare, watching hesitantly as his tongue ran across his lips.

“Fuck…” He mumbled, more to himself than anything. The man smirked, raising a brow at me before lowering his head.

And then… His lips were on me.

I gasped, my hands searching for a grip in his dark hair, yanking on the strands as I allowed the wonderful sensation of his tongue running up my slit encompass me.

“Oh… Don’t stop,” I begged, his lips pressing a kiss to my clit before he swirled his tongue around it, drawing moans and sighs from my sensitive body. 

He was evidently very, very experienced at this. His mouth was expertly working along my swollen folds, and he brought me swiftly to the edge of my orgasm within minutes. I was so close, so close…

And then he stopped.

“Wha-… T-Tom!” I exclaimed, my voice squeaking as my eyes flew open to stare at him.

The bastard wore a smug grin, and he licked his lips before rolling off of me. “You taste so sweet, darling. But you don’t deserve to come. Not yet. You haven’t begged me enough.”

Fuck.

I couldn’t believe him! He was actually telling the truth about the entire “I’m going to tease you and turn you into a crumpling mess beneath me because you didn’t fuck me in my office” thing!?

“Don’t look so shocked, little one. I warned you.”

I watched, still stunned, as he slid off his jacket and then proceeded to undo his tie, his fingers working quickly to rid of it. He then yanked at the buttons of his white shirt, finally freeing himself of it after a moment.

Dear lord, this man was gorgeous.

His chest was smooth, flat, and carved with subtle muscle. My gaze traveled to his arms, and I think I might have let out an audible moan to the sight of the muscle there, too.

“Come here, darling,” he urged, his voice low and seductive. “Undress me.”

Oh, fuck yes.

I leaned up, and with shaky hands, fumbled with the buckle of his belt, sliding the leather material off of his trousers. 

“Look at me.” He commanded.

Timidly, I brought my gaze up to his as my nimble hands worked at the button and zipper of his pants. Swallowing hard, I unzipped him, sliding his trousers down. He kicked them off, and the only thing standing between me and his cock was his boxers. 

“Feel me, darling.” He encouraged, snagging my hand and placing it onto his growing erection. 

He was big. Really big.

Biting my lip, I slid my hand past the hem of his undergarments, and then wrapped my fingers around the hardness of his cock. I grinned slightly to myself when I noticed how he exhaled a sharp breath and tilted his head back, his eyes squinted shut.

Pushing his hips into my hand, the man before me stated out a simple command that made my knees weak. “Suck my cock, Evelyn.”

Yes, please.

I pushed him back onto the bed, hurriedly shedding the older man of his boxers. I felt my core clench to the sight of his steely length, proud and pulsing in front of me. His length and girth were impressive, and I remember how it felt to be deep inside of me all of those weeks ago. I hadn’t gotten a chance to properly examine it until now… God, how I wanted to simply sit on his lap and have him sink into me. But I had to please him. I wanted to please him, so that he’d cut the bullshit and fuck me into the mattress.

Pressing a kiss to the base of his length, I ran my tongue along the prominent vein running towards his tip. It pleased me to hear the sharp gasp escape his lips; this was all my doing. I was in control for this brief amount of time.

He tasted of salt and something sweet, and so I parted my lips and took the head of his cock into my mouth, my lips sliding around him. I reveled in each breathy moan that fled the confines of his throat, and relaxed my own as I pushed down further. 

With a gasp, he slid his fingers into the tresses of my curls, his eyes flying open. “Yes, darling, that’s it…” Giving a small thrust, he hissed out through his teeth. “Take me deep.”

I stayed there, allowing his head to brush the back of my throat for a moment, before I had to pull back and surface for air. 

Once I had recovered, I swirled my tongue around his head, tasting the salty pre-cum that had beaded along his head. My head bobbed up and down at a leisurely pace, and I did my best to please the professor underneath me, my hands placed on his thighs.

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you, Miss Lewis?” he prompted, his voice strained.

I gave a moan in response, my mouth vibrating along his cock. Yanking on my hair harshly, he cried out. “Fuck! Stop. I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Hesitantly, I pulled away from his throbbing length, looking up to the man with a pout plastered onto my glossed lips. 

“Mm… Don’t look so disappointed, Evelyn. I’m going to fuck you, now.” He growled, sitting up and flipping me onto my back. “You can’t come until I say, do you understand?”

Nodding, I reached up for him, pulling his lips down to meet his. As we kissed and our tongues danced together, I felt his hands spreading my legs apart. I lifted my hips, begging him to take me. 

But… Of course… He didn’t.

“Beg for it, Evelyn. I want you to beg for your Professor’s cock.” 

What?

My cheeks bloomed into a bright red color as I stared up at him in shock.

“Beg,” he snapped, running the head of his cock along my folds.

“I-I…” I stammered, my voice small. “P-please, Tom… I n-need you…”

“What do you need, Evelyn?” He smirked, pushing just the tip of him inside of me before pulling out quickly.

“I need you… t-to… I need you to take me…”

I heard a chuckle. “You can do better than that, Miss Lewis. Speak up. What do you need from me?”

Dammit, this man was beyond irritating!

“… I need you to fuck me, Professor.” I finally exhaled the words, immediately regretting it as embarrassment coursed through.

And with that, his cock slammed into my depths, the girth of him stretching my walls deliciously.

Nirvana.

“OH!” I gasped, my hands sliding up to grip his shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned, rotating his hips in the most enticing way. 

He was so big, and he felt so good, so right… I clenched my muscles around his length, encouraging him to thrust into me.

Snagging my wrists, he once again pinned them above my head, his jaw clenched. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my neck, before his cock began to slide in and out of me at a leisurely pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and feeling him slip even deeper into my warmth.

“Y-yes…” I moaned, my hips jerking upwards to meet his thrusts.

Each movement of his hips sent me reeling. It was insane; the amount of pleasure this man was pulling from me. I had never felt so filled, so… good.

“God, Evelyn… You have the tightest, sweetest little cunt.” He whispered into my ear, nipping at the lobe as his pace increased. 

Why did he have such a filthy mouth? And more importantly, why did the words he whispered into my ear turn me on so much? I gasped in response, lifting my hips to meet every single one of his thrusts.

I was close. I felt my lower abdomen clench in the way it did right before an orgasm, my body squirming underneath him. I was desperate to come, and I was so close, so fucking close…

And he stopped.

“N-no!” I whined, nearly crying at the feeling of his cock falling from my depths.

I was turned over onto my front, my knees propped up behind me in a way that made my bottom stick into the air, my face falling into the mattress.

Tom didn’t keep me waiting long, the wonderful shock of his large length pushing into me once more filling my senses.

“That’s it, baby. It’s all about control…” He murmured, his hand squeezing the cheek of my ass before his palm came down, connecting in a harsh slap to the pale skin.

My head jerked up and I cried out, reaching for something, anything to grab onto. My fingers found purchase into the silk sheets of the bedding, and I whimpered, bracing myself for another slap.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Lewis… It’s only fit that you be punished, don’t you agree?” His words were a silky purr, and he slammed into me, over and over again, before he slapped the other cheek, leaving a bright red mark to mar the flesh.

“A-ah!” I yelped, scolding myself for not telling the man to stop. But truth be told, I loved this. I loved how rough he was, and I loved the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain his slaps and thrusts brought me.

Slap.

Thrust.

Slap.

Thrust.

Oh, it was all getting to be too much. I heard the filthy sound of our bodies connecting over and over, and I heard the distinctive sound of his hand connecting with my bottom. I was climbing higher, nearly to the precipice of bliss…

“Almost, darling…” He panted, his cock rubbing my inner walls with each push and pull of his hips. His hands grabbed at my waist, pulling me back against his repeated movements.

“I need… I need…” I whimpered, burying my face into the sheets to stifle a moan.

Smacking my ass once more, he spoke up through gritted teeth. “I want to hear you. Moan for me, baby.”

I lifted my head with a gasp, shocked as he slammed ruthlessly into me before stilling, and then repeating the process.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, Miss Lewis. I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to cum all over my cock, understood?”

“Y-yes…” I stammered, eager to finally let go of the building tension in my lower abdomen.

His hips pivoted forward, his cock slamming into me at a rapid pace that made my head spin. “Come, Evelyn!” He demanded, digging his fingers into my hips.

And I did.

Yelling out in pure pleasure, my knuckles turned white as I snagged at the bed sheets. My body jerked, spasming as my walls clamped down around his cock. Finally, my orgasm flew through me like nothing I had ever experienced.

The pleasure was mind-blowing. No one, and I mean no one, had ever been able to get such a reaction out of me.

With two, three more thrusts, Tom groaned and stilled, emptying himself into me. He collapsed against my back, his breaths ragged and warm against my skin.

I panted heavily, coming down from my high, my body spent and sore.

Pulling out of me, Tom slid next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, guiding me to his arms.

“Oh, darling…” He murmured, brushing the hair from my eyes and watching me with concerned blue eyes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Hurt me? Was he kidding? 

A giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it, and I shifted, wincing slightly as my limbs protested.

“No,” I smiled, shifting closer to him. “That was amazing, Tom. I’m just sore…”

“Mm… I warned you, Miss Lewis. Perhaps next time, you won’t leave my office when I need you.” He grinned, a boyish, mischievous glint in his eye. His expression soon turned serious, however, and he frowned down at me. “Stay the night.”

“I’m not moving, Tom. I’m too sore. And tired. God, you’re not very gentle, are you?” I joke, grateful as he dragged the sheet over both of us, his arms encircling me even tighter.

“If I recall, Evelyn, you seemed to love how rough I was.” He smirked.

“Mmm…” I yawned, nodding in agreement. The sex was intense, but it was perfect. I was sure that my body would have marks and bruises when I woke up, but at this point, I didn’t care. I felt blissful as I lay in Tom’s arms, grateful for the offer to stay. I don’t think I’d be able to move if he wanted me to go home.

Pressing a kiss to my hair, Tom reached over and yanked the chain of his bedside lamp, the lights shutting off, darkness enveloping the room. “Sleep, little one.”

I wasn’t going to argue with him there. Nuzzling into his chest, I allowed sleep to scoop me up into its embrace, and soon enough, I was dozing in my Lit Professor’s arms.


End file.
